Missed Moments
by KittyThomas
Summary: Spoilers for the end of the series! A collection of missed moments, or moments that needed a little more, set during or after the end of the manga. Standard pairings. Kissing. Weddings. Probably children.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I read the last chapter of FMA last night. It was an emotional moment for me, to be sure. So many years of dedication finally came to and end and...**

**loved it. Many of the scenes I had been praying for panned out beautifully. OK, so there's a few extra things I wanted (Royai, anyone?) but that's what fanfiction is for! So, this is a slight retelling of the ending. :P**

**I don't intend this as a oneshot... there's a lot of other moments I want to write, re-write, add-to etc, but I might upload them separately. Tell me what you think! Also, if there's any post-series moments you want, mention them in a review and I'll see if I can fit them in! **

**A Promise Fulfilled**

Somewhere between the end of the battle and finding himself being doctored in a military tent, Roy Mustang was forced to think of what he'd have to do if he was going to be blind for the rest of his life. He knew he'd be forced to retire, that he'd never become Fuhrer like he'd promised Hughes he would be. There was a part of him that found leaving that promise to his late friend unfulfilled actually worse than losing his sight.

But there was another promise he'd made to Hughes- well, more a request that Hughes had made of him. He'd always said it in jest, of course, but Roy couldn't help but think that he'd actually always meant it.

_"Find yourself a good wife..."_

Mustang had never thought very seriously about getting married before. He was a career man, dedicated to his country. He'd always thought a wife would hold him back somehow. He had no shortage of women when he needed them, and while Hughes insisted Gracia was his pillar of strength and that every man needed a woman to watch his back (even if he won't admit it) Mustang didn't think he needed anyone with this qualities waiting for him at home- he had Riza Hawkeye.

_Riza..._

It was, for those few dark hours before Marcoh revealed he could restore his sight, the only thing that kept him going. He grew so fond of the idea, that even when he could see again, it seemed ridiculous not to go ahead with it.

And so, after his sight had been restored, Roy Mustang smiled to himself, checked out his appearance in a mirror, and sent somebody to fetch Riza Hawkeye, if she was able to walk.

"Don't... don't tell her about my eyes," he told them. "Just say I want her to see me."

The aide nodded and hurried off. A few minutes later, he heard her steps hurrying towards his tent from across the ruined courtyard. Strange, he thought, how he could hear her footsteps above anything else, and know that they were hers.

He didn't look at her as she stepped inside. He kept his gaze unfocused, looking away. All the same, he could make out the look of concern spreading through her face. It was all he could do not to smile, and force himself to keep a straight face.

"You... you asked for me, Sir?"

"Second Lieutenant? Would you come sit beside me, please?"

"Of... of course, Sir."

It wasn't like her to stumble on her words, but for some reason, Mustang rather enjoyed it. It was almost cute. When she sat down next to him, he noted it was closer than she would usually.

With expert timidness, he reached across and took her hand. An ever-so-slight blush rose in her cheeks.

"They say... they say my sight can't be restored."

"I was afraid of that, Sir."

"Looks like my military career is over."

Hawkeye remained silent. She was clenching her jaw, shutting in tears. It seemed like she was beyond words right now.

"Say something, Lieutenant."

"I'm... I'm not sure what I can say, Sir. I'm.. I'm sorry. I should have stopped them. I should have... I'm sorry..."

"Lieutenant... are you... crying?"

"Yes, Sir. I am. I failed you."

"No... no, you didn't!" Mustang could feel his cool composure slipping away. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. In all the years he'd known her, he rarely ever seen Riza Hawkeye cry. He wasn't sure he liked it. "It wasn't your fault, it was-"

"I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. I swore... I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and now... and now your blind and your career is over and-"

"My life isn't." Finished Mustang, with such seriously sincerity that he surprised himself. "My life is far from over. I'm alive, I'm in one piece, and... and I've decided something."

"Oh? What would that be, Sir?"

"Well, life as a blind womaniser would be a little pathetic, don't you think? Of course, I'm still charming and handsome, and I'd be assured the sympathy sh-"

"Spit it out, Sir."

"But what's the point? I want... I want someone to come to every day. Or come home to me, if that's the way of things. I want a family, Lieutenant... and I want you."

Before she could say anything else, Mustang leant across, took her face in his bandaged hands, and pressed his lips against hers. For a second she froze in shock, and then, slowly, melted into the kiss, her arms sliding up his chest.

It seemed to be some time before they finally parted. Mustang opened his eyes to find his Lieutenant staring at him with a very suspicious look on her face. Too late Mustang realised he was looking back at her.

"Sir," she growled. "You... you can see, can't you?"

"W-what? I-I don't what you mean! I'm blind, me! Blind as a bat!"

"Sir! You closed your eyes! Why would a blind person close their eyes?"

"Um... magic of the moment?"

"And then you looked at me!"

"Power of true love's kiss?"

"You're mocking me, Sir! That was cruel and unnecessary! You made me think that I... you made me... oh! You're impossible!"

"I'm sorry! That was never my intention, I just... Look, Doctor Marcoh gave me a philosopher's stone to restore my sight, but for a while I thought I was going to be blind forever and I just got to thinking-"

"Thinking what, Sir?" Riza was on her feet, heading towards the exit. Mustang was quite sure he'd never seen her so angry.

"I don't want you to call me 'sir' any more, Riza."

"What... what are you saying?"

Mustang took a deep breath. _Now or never..._

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, would you do me the honour... of becoming my wife?"

"Ugh! You're really something, you know that, Sir?" Hawkeye gave a moan of frustration and then stormed out of the tent. He could hear her breathing furiously behind the canvas wall.

_Well... that could have gone better. Maybe she just needs time to think. Maybe she thought I was mocking her again. Maybe I should have been more clear..._

As Mustang sat debating whether or not to follow her -and whether or not she _wanted _to be followed- she marched back into the tent again, face calm and controlled.

"I will think about it."

"Really?" a note of hope rose in Mustang's voice. "You're serious?"

"If you are."

"Absolutely."

"Then yes, Roy Mustang, I will think about marrying you."

"Um... excellent! Great! Take as long as you need!"

"Thank you. I will."

Hawkeye left the tent again. He could hear her footsteps fading in the distance, disappearing under the shouting and talking and moans of other patients; he'd have to get back to work soon, but first, he let out a huge sigh of relief and slipped back onto a crate.

"That... could have gone a lot worse. Could have gone better... could have gone worse."

There was a sudden rush of footsteps and Hawkeye appeared again, visibly flustered and out of breath. She was a mess, he realised. Red-faced, still covered in blood and dirt, her hair wild and wind-swept, her eyes sparkling. Yet, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and it was her face he wanted to wake up to every day for the rest of his life.

"I've given it a lot of thought," she said breathlessly. "And yes, Roy Mustang, I will marry you."

For the first time in his life, Mustang found himself too overcome with happiness for words. The only thing he could think of saying was, "wow, really?" which was much better left unsaid. Instead, he raced towards her with the same eagerness that she ran towards him with. They met in the middle and drew into each other's arms so tightly you could barely tell where one began and the other started.

It occurred to Mustang that it should tell her he loved her. It was the sort of thing one usually tells someone before they proposed, but Mustang was never very good at getting things in the right order. He opened his mouth to tell her, but was interrupted by a sudden gust of muscle and sparkles bursting through the tent door.

"Oh, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" cried Major Armstrong, tears pouring down his face, as he pulled the two of them into his tight, crushing embrace. "When's the wedding?"

**A/N: La la la... did you like? I'm not sure I did. But Royai! It has to happen!**

**Also, forgot to mention until somebody put it in a review... some lines of dialogue borrowed/inspired by the "proposal" done by the english voice actors during an Expo. If you know which lines... POINTS! If you don't, go Youtube it. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okey-doke, so here we have another "missed moment"- it starts with Ed and Al making their way back to Resembool, and ends... a little differently :P. I like to think that it DID end this way, and we just didn't see it. I like to make these things as believable as possible, and although it might seem OOC, I think they'd act like this if they were real! Much as I love FMA for soooo many reasons... people don't always interact as they just WOULD. For example, the boys never get enough hugs. **

**Who here has watched the series and NOT wanted to hug Al soooo many times? I know he can't feel it, but the thought is there! Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. If I did.. it would have had this scene. :P**

**Home**

Edward and Alphonse wasted no time getting off the train at Resembool station and making their way up the winding roads towards the Rockbell house. It was a journey they'd taken many times before, but it felt different this time, perhaps because, for the first time since they'd left, they were coming back for real. Not just for a visit, not just for repairs but just to be going...

Home.

Al stopped for a second and sat down on a pile of logs. Ed leant beside him.

"You all right?" For the past few years, Ed had rarely had to worry about his little brother. He was stronger than him, much less breakable. Now, he was the one lagging behind while Ed ran ahead. Mind you, Ed thought, he should probably enjoy privilege while he could. Once Al got back to full strength, they'd be no stopping him.

"I'm exhausted," sighed Alphonse, "I had no idea my muscles would be so atrophied."

Ed grinned. "Want a piggy-back ride?" It had been a long, long time since he'd been able to offer his brother that. It felt good.

"No, I'm fine." Alphonse smiled. It had been a while now since he'd gotten his body back, but he still loved being able to do something as simple as smiling. He could tell by the look on Ed's face that he loved it too. "I want to walk home on my own two legs. I'll take my time. You can go on ahead."

Ed, still grinning, shook his head. "No." he said, looking out at the hill where the house was just about visible. "We left together. So we'll go home together."

Alphonse climbed to his feet and starting hobbling along again. He didn't mind how difficult it was, each step, each struggle, was just a reminder of how brilliant it was to feel again.

"I wonder what Winry will do when she sees us."

"Clobber us-"

"Hug us-"

"Kiss us-"

Al stopped in his tracks. "You're way too optimistic, brother!"

Ed scratched the back of his neck and turned slightly red. "I guess so, huh? Don't even know why I said that! I mean, I don't think of her that way! I mean, she's a friend, that's what we've always been! I don't know really want her to do that..."

"Do you not?" said Al slyly, and grinned secretly.

"Quiet Al!" Ed made a move to punch him in the shoulder, but Alphonse dodged just in time, falling back on his stick and toppling over. "Oh, God, Al! I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Alphonse waved away Ed's help and pulled himself up, shaking the dirt off his clothes, still grinning. "If you don't stop asking me if I'm all right every five seconds, I'm telling Winry about all those letters you used to write for her and never send."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

Ed narrowed his eyes and then burst into a smile, and the two of them continued up the road together, the house rushing up to meet them. They felt their hearts swell with each step, growing warmer the closer they got. A childish glee spread through them, and Ed found himself surpressing his desire to run, for Al's sake, straight up the hill and through the door.

He couldn't stop thinking about the look on Winry's face, what she would say first, what she would do. He wondered what he would do, in return. He hoped she would speak first, he wasn't sure he would be able to say anything at all.

At last, they'd reached the garden gate. Den sat snoozing by the steps to porch, his head resting on his paws. He looked up as he heard them approaching, a startled look in his eyes.

"Den!" Alphonse exclaimed excitedly. "Den, it's me!"

For a second, the old dog stared at him in complete surprise, everyone of his hairs standing on end. Then, just when the brothers were sure he was going to run away, he rushed towards Alphonse as fast as his legs would carry him and started barking delightedly, only breaking off to try to lick his face.

"Hey! Careful, careful!" laughed Alphonse, balancing on his crutch.

Neither of them noticed the door clicking open and Winry stepping out onto the back porch. She stood there, stunned, unable to move, as she stared at the two of them in utmost disbelief before finally letting out a strangled gasp when she finally believed what she was seeing.

Eventually, the two of them looked up.

Suddenly, there was only one thing Ed needed to say.

"Hey Winry," he smiled, waving at her. "We're home."

She stared at them a moment longer, taking in Ed's hand of flesh and bone, before an angry sigh passed her lips. "Ooh! How many times have I told you to call before you come home! How... many..."

The pretence of anger over, tears began to rise in Winry's eyes. She began to run, falling down the steps two at a time with her arms outstretched. The boys opened their arms to embrace her as she crashed into them. Six arms wrapped together as three bodies tumbled to the ground. None of them could sit still. Den barked happily and licked everybody, while Winry took each of the boys in her arms again and hugged them so hard they thought their ribs would break. Tears were streaming down her laughing face as she released Ed and gathered up Alphonse, hugging and kissing him like an over-exuberant elder sister. She kept muttering things under her breath which didn't make much sense and that they could only gleam a few words from.

"How did – never mind- look! Oh! You guys -Al!- ooh!"

Alphonse smiled and realised he was crying too, tears running from his eyes for the first time in five years. "Hey, Winry!"

"Oh, Alphonse!" She promptly starting crushing him again.

It took a little while, but Ed slowly grew a little bit jealous of the attention his little brother was getting. It was understandable that Winry was being a little more attentive to him given the circumstances, but all the same, she hadn't showered _him _with kisses...

"And you!" Winry released Al and spun around to face him, hitting him squarely in the shoulder where his automail had been.

_Oh... I see how things are. Al gets kisses. I get punched. Figures. _

"You could have called!"

Then something happened that neither Ed or Al (or even Winry) had been expecting. Winry took her spare hand (the one that wasn't beating Ed's shoulder), took hold of the back of his jacket, wrenched him towards her and crushed their lips together in a movement so violent and swift that if it caught everyone by surprise. No one looked more stunned than Winry when she shied away, blushing furiously and looking decidedly embarrassed.

Ed looked up at her, eyes wide in shock, trying desperately to catch her gaze. "Winry..."

"Um... I... er... I'm going to make apple pie!" Winry got up and turned back towards the house. Edward stared after her for a split second, her name still on his lips. Al looked confoundedly from one to the other, not sure where to look, or what to say.

"Er... brother? Winry?"

"Winry-"

Ed reached out and caught Winry's wrist before she'd had a chance to move away and wordlessly pulled her back to the ground before she had a chance to protest. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him, while his right hand went to her cheek. Al looked on in shock as their heads came together and they promptly began kissing like seasoned pros.

"Wow... well... um..." Al looked to Den, turning his gaze away from the spectacle. "It's not exactly like I didn't see that coming... but all the same... I really didn't see that coming."

Shortly after this, the front door swung open again and Pinako appeared on the porch.

"What's going on out here? Oh," she suddenly caught sight of Ed and her granddaughter entangled on the ground, then her view widened to include Al. "And who- oh. Ooh! Oh!"

Suddenly, it was Pinako running down the steps to embrace her returned family, crushing down on her knees and embracing Al like a long-lost son.

"Hey, Granny."

Edward and Winry took this moment to part, and the four of them, plus Den, all enveloped each other in one massive hug and cried.

Ed and Al looked at each other across the rest of their family, thinking the same unspoken word together.

_Home. We're finally home._

**A/N: Did you enjoy? Please review! PS, I'm going to change this story to "complete". This doesn't mean I won't be adding to it, it's just because the stories are all complete in themselves. Ah, OK, it's an attempt to get more reviews. But they are still complete in their selves!**


End file.
